Broken Heart
by Genie05 the second
Summary: What are Sirius's reasons for hating Bellatrix so? Read and Review, very angsty!


**AN:** Hi! I wrote this after Order of the pheonix came out then revised it after Half-blood Prince but never posted it because it was so sad. This is the most angsty thing I have ever written in my life so be ware. Please send me a review! I swear that I am working on my other story of My Angel, but I had this sitting here so I figured I might as well send it in and see what type of a reaction I get. Please Review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. These characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Naoko. Yes that means that this is actually a Sailor Moon/Harry Potter crossover. **Warning:** This includes spoilers from all of the Harry Potter books including HBP. This is also darker than I normally write.

**Summary: **We all wondered why Sirius hated Bellatrix with such a passion. Here is my interpretation of that reason. Remember that Dumbledore said that neither Sirius nor Regulus had any children; he never mentioned if either of them had ever been married.

My Heart

The party was in full swing. The bride all decked out in white smiled as she danced with her dark haired groom. Shaking her head but still smiling the blond haired matron of honor gently rocked the stroller that held her twin babies.

"Bored," drawled a male voice as an arm snaked around her waist.

"Please, Sirius, why would I be bored," asked the woman as she smiled up at her husband.

"Stuck in a corner instead of out dancing. Come on Ren let's shake a leg!"

"In case you've forgotten the reason I'm standing in a corner husband dearest is because of our lovely twin daughters," murmured Serena.

"Hey Remus," cried out Sirius gesturing the pale sandy haired man over. "Watch the brats," Serena cleared out her throat, "children for us while we show these peasants how to dance."

"No problem Padfoot," said Remus Lupin with a smile as he took over Serena's position rocking the stroller as Sirius took his wife's hands and led her out onto the dance floor. People parted and formed a circle around the couple to watch them dancing. Even the red haired Bride and the dark haired Groom left the floor for the couple to dance. One wise guest whipped out a camera and took a picture murmuring about true love embodied in the young couple.

**A year and a half later. October 31. 8:00 am.**

Pregnant but still lovely Serena puttered around the kitchen, she hummed seemingly happy but a frown marred her brow. She was worried but was trying not to show it. Hearing a noise behind her she jumped unexpectedly and whirled fists raised as she surveyed the two year old girls. "Mia, Niki what are you doing down here you're supposed to be in your room playing with dolls."

"We're bored Mommy. We want to go outside and play," whined the two girls together.

Sirius chose that exact moment to walk in, "Sorry girls no out doors playing until summer," he said as he scooped them up one under each arm.

"Daddy," squealed the twins.

"Hello Angel," he murmured as he pressed a kiss on Serena's lips.

"You're late," she murmured then looked at the clock, "or should I say early."

"I know I'm sorry Hon. We were doing raids all night. More death eaters off of the streets and into Azkaban." He said. "I'm gonna go get some shut eye." Sirius kissed her again then put the twins back down then heading up the stairs.

A face suddenly appeared in the kitchen flames, "Aunt Anne," said the twins.

"Hey sweeties," said Anne Longbottom with a smile. "How are you holding up Ren?"

"Cabin Fever," stated the blond with a grin for one of her two best friends. "Between me and the girls I don't know who will go crazy first."

"Want me to come over and keep you company?"

"No you need to stay safe and keep that boy of yours safe as well," said Serena.

"Well if you're sure," said Anne

"I am. I'll see you tomorrow when we meet up with Dumbledore to go over any new developments."

"Right, Lily and James are coming to. I'll see you tomorrow then," said Anne before her head disappeared.

**8:00 pm**

Serena glared at her husband as she stood in front of the door with her arms crossed. "No. You are not going out tonight."

"Yes I am," growled Sirius as he glared at his wife. "I need to go check on Peter. If he isn't safe then Lily and James aren't safe."

"I've got a bad feeling. Please stay home send Remus to check on him," pleaded Serena.

"I can't. Nothing will happen. I promise and I will be home soon," Sirius kissed Serena then slipped behind her and out the door.

Serena slumped to the ground, "No you won't."

**8:30 pm**

Serena felt a chill run down her spine as she stared out the window. Having relied on instinct for most of her life she whirled around and began to race up the stairs. She was just outside of her daughter's room when the pain hit. She stumbled and fell hitting the ground hard. "Ohm," she groaned as she rolled over and stared in horror at the dark haired woman standing with a wand pointed at her. "Bellatrix?"

"Crucio," the dark haired woman said coldly as red lights rammed into Serena causing her to writhe on the ground. She held the spell for a good ten minutes before dropping it leaving Serena still writhing. "You're weak Serena. To weak to bear the name Black. Your children are weak to. Pity," she said as she walked into the twin's room.

"No," coughed Serena as she attempted to get up. Only to watch helplessly as Bellatrix dragged out her children.

"Mommy," sobbed the children as they flung themselves around their mother's neck.

"Please not my babies. Not my children. Please Bellatrix," begged Serena.

"Avada Kedavra," said Bellatrix aiming her wand at Mia first the she repeated it with Niki.

"No," screamed Serena as her children dropped dead beside her. "No!"

"Crucio," said Bellatrix turning her wand again at Serena. The red lightning encircled Serena causing her to writhe with pain once more. "Farewell. Cuz."

**9:30**

Serena collapsed as her body finally stopped writhing with the pains of miscarriage. Blood pooled around her broken body and flowed under the bodies of her two dead children. In her mind she heard a voice call, "Serena. Please help me."

"Lily," she murmured as she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Potter house**

"Lily take Harry and run," shouted James, "I'll hold him off."

Lily picked up her young son and ran towards the back of the house. She heard high pitched laughter then saw green and knew that her husband was dead.

"Step aside girl," said a cold voice.

"No please not Harry," she pleaded while in her mind she was thinking Anne, Serena what do I do.

"I have no wish to kill you girl step aside."

"Please kill me instead don't take Harry," sobbed Lily.

Serena astral projected beside Lily and Anne appeared on the other side just as Voldemort killed Lily. Now Lily's spirit self stood over her dead body and the three witches joined spiritual hands.

_Spirits one spirits all_

_Come and head our sacred call_

_On this holy hollowed eve_

_We beseech thee protect the innocent_

_Water, Earth, Air, and Fire_

_Protect him from evil's ire_

_We sisters of soul but not of blood_

_Join together to protect_

_Ancestors come to protect thee_

_One times three as I will so mote it be._

The three glowed with a silvery light that emblazed a lightning bolt on the child's forehead that repelled the killing curse back on the originator.

**10:00 PM**

Sirius cautiously walked into his darkened house, "Serena," he called as he turned on the stairwell light, "Serena," he yelled as he saw his wife and children lying in the pool of blood. "Oh god Serena, Niki, Mia." He quickly checked the pulses of the children and found none. "Oh god my kids," he sobbed. Serena moaned and winced as she moved her head. "Ren, Oh god Ren," he said as he moved to gather his bloody wife into his arms.

"Sirius," she moaned, "I lost the baby," she sobbed.

"Sh," he murmured, "It'll be ok. Who did this?" he growled.

"Bella, Bella, Bellatrix," she said before she collapsed for the final time.

Sirius continued rocking his dead wife his eyes cold, hard, and seemingly dead.

**16 years later**

Harry Potter was sitting in his room two days before his 17th birthday with his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley looking at his photo album that had the only pictures he had of his parents in it. He froze as he came to one picture he hadn't noticed before. It had Sirius, his godfather, in it.

"Hey guys look at this. It's Sirius," said Harry drawing Hermione and Ron's attention to the photo. It was a picture of Sirius dancing with a pretty blond haired woman. In the picture they looked completely wrapped up in each other. "Who do you suppose that is?"

"His girlfriend I'm guessing," said Ron his mouth full of munchies.

"Or it could be his wife, sister, or just his good friend," stated Hermione logically.

"That's Serena," came a new voice. The three friends turned to see Aunt Petunia standing looking down at the picture a look of complete sadness in her eyes.

"Aunt Petunia," said Harry incredulously. "You know who this is?"

Petunia Dursley nodded her head sadly. "That is your other aunt. She and Lily were twins."

"What happened to her?" asked Harry

"She and Sirius got married right out of Hogwarts and she had the twins shortly thereafter. The night your parents died," Petunia paused closing her eyes as if to hold back tears, "Bellatrix Lestrange attacked her. Serena was pregnant again and the twins were two years old. Bellatrix killed Serena and the twins with out a second thought or any mercy." Petunia whipped a few tears away from her face.

Harry looked back down at the picture of his beautiful aunt who was smiling up into his godfathers face with so much love. "That's two I owe you for Bellatrix," Harry murmured quietly as he traced the dancing couple with his finger.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Well like it, hate it? Is it to dark? I was just trying to show a reason why Sirius never acknowledged Bellatrix as family when he tells Harry about her in four and bites Harry's head off when he asks about her in five. Love ya all. Sera

p.s Please Review!


End file.
